1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drumsticks and, more particularly, to a unique wooden stick type drumstick with improved percussive characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there have been two basic types of drumsticks. The brush type which typically produces a sweeping sound and the stick type which is used to produce a much stronger or more percussive sound. In the prior art stick type drumsticks were made of elongated round, generally cylindrical solid wood members that were tapered near both ends. One of the ends typically was in the shape of a ball-like head which was used to beat on the drum.
The brush type drumsticks were usually made up of a plurality of metal filaments secured to a handle. One improved embodiment of a brush type drumstick is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,026. That invention involves the use of a plurality of elongated plastic strands which are arranged in a tight bundle which is fixed at one end as by molding or fusing to form a handle. The plastic strands are free to spread out at the other end to achieve the brush sound when used. That drumstick, although an improvement over prior art brush sticks offers only limited use as a percussive stick owing to its basically soft and flexible nature.
There remains, however, a need in the stick drumstick art for a new and distinctive type of drumstick which offers an improved percussive sound which cannot be achieved by the prior art solid stick ball-head configuration.